


Reality Is Just A Game Of Mirrors

by Black_Calliope



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we meet someone who will never leave us completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Is Just A Game Of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everything on [this tumblr post](http://teenyblondini.tumblr.com/post/15536512246).

The speech was ready. A shirt. A tie. Sherlock would probably have laughed.

“Where is that terrible jumper of yours, John? Oh, I see, you never wear it on special occasions,” he would have said. 

And he would have been right. Fuck him, even after he’d leave this earth, he still would have managed to have the last word.  _Special occasions_ , John mumbles bitterly while adjusting his tie. As if.

From the mantel,  the skull observes him silently, not the best friend that John’s ever had, but at least it manages to keep quiet when he wants to think, when he needs to remember. Because, no matter what, no one can understand what he lost. No one knew, no one does.

 _Just keep breathing_ , John reminds to himself while grabbing the jacket of his suit from the armchair. He wears it, turns to adjust it in front of the mirror and then stops.

There, as if trapped on the other side of the glass, there he is. Handsome, sharp, alive.  _Sherlock_. Shining like a colorful supernova.

He almost looks like one of those glass mosaics, so timeless in their beauty, but so easy to break. And he is watching John, a half-smile hanged to his beautiful lips, his long neck too pale against the purple of his shirt.

 _Don’t leave me behind._  

A prayer, one breath.

John blinks, and the world turns grey again.


End file.
